


One Place to Another

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: An uncompleted chapter of the triplet's story, dealing with their lives as they separate while attending university.





	One Place to Another

**Author's Note:**

> When I went back to my files to repost all these, I found this incomplete chapter of the triplets' story. Obviously, it wasn't developed enough to go anywhere beyond its set up, but I kind of like it's bittersweet tone. I'm including it here because if you made it this far, there might be a little something in it for you. Thanks again.

Ty’s old station wagon was packed full of stuff; for all intents and purposes, she’d been living out of it for nearly a year now. Still she found enough room to stuff her sister’s bag in among the detritus of her life and slam the tailgate home. When she turned back from the loading the car, her siblings were still hugging tightly.

She heard Mabel whisper. “I”m gonna miss you like crazy, Dipbutt.”

Her brother was holding her so firmly that the heels of her sneakers were lifting off the pavement. “You too, Mabes.” He kissed her forehead.

As Ty stepped a little closer, Dipper’s arm shot out and snatched her up in the hug. She squeezed both of them and buried her face into Dipper’s shoulder. It took all her willpower to keep herself from reaching up to kiss him. They had already done all that a few minutes ago up in the privacy of Dipper’s little dorm room, but now that the moment to leave was upon them, the desire weighed on her like an anchor.

“Thanksgiving isn’t that far off.” She tried to keep her voice steady. “We’ll all see each other then.” She gave to herself in a little and planted a kiss on Dipper’s cheek. “And I’ll be back sooner than that. I’ll be working while I’m in town but we’ll make some time.”

Their brother reluctantly released them and gave them a struggling smile. “Yeah, I know, and it’s not like we don’t talk. I just wish all three of us could be together more.”

Mabel gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. “You’re such a hound-dog, Dipper. One at a time ain’t good enough for ya?”

He laughed nervously. “Oh sure, like it isn’t double the work and pressure as well; I’ll be grey by the time I’m thirty at this rate.”

“Poor, Dip.” Ty feigned sympathy. “Well then enjoy your time off and start working up your strength for November.” She gave him a wink. “We’ll let you get back to college life.”

She and Mabel piled reluctantly into the old wagon and waved goodbye to their brother as they pulled out of the parking lot. Mabel rooted through her purse and pulled out a pair of pink plastic sunglasses which she perched on her forehead and several loose sticks of gum which went straight into her mouth.

“This weekend was really nice.” Ty said over the sound of Mabel’s chewing.

“Heck yea, trip-time is the best time.”

Ty heart a couple of electronic chirps from her phone and the sound of an oinking pig coming from Mabel’s, who pulled it out and read the messages. “Spoiler alert: Dippin’stuff say’s he misses us already.”

“He’s a sweetie.” Ty pulled the car onto an access ramp for the freeway. It was nearly a six hour drive back to the little liberal arts college Mabel attended, where Ty had spent a semester and a half herself; they needed to make good time.

Mabel tapped a reply to the text and then dropped her sunglasse over her eyes. “So, you have a gig tonight?”

“Not tonight but I need to be in Oregon by tomorrow to sub in for a friend of a friend’s house band all week.”

Mabel frowned. “So you’re just dropping me off and heading out?”

Ty nodded, returning the frown. “I’m afraid so, babe. Curse of my profession.”

“Do you regret dropping out?”

Ty drove in silence for a while. “I have some regrets about it; it was really nice living with you and everything was so stable. But I wasn’t actually getting much out of my classes. I’ve learned more in the last few months then I ever did at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not quite cutting off mid sentence, but almost. My apologies. For the record, if this isn't enough for you and you feel like extending, remixing, or whatever with this AU and the character within, feel free. You have my blessing.


End file.
